


The Catalyst

by Superhubbverine



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU!Winter Duo, Animal Instincts, Damn 'em Commies!, Forgive me my people, I am not sorry for this dumb dream, I'm tired why can't I sleep, Let It Go, M/M, Most likely fucked up somewhere, Sometimes I feel like I'm on drugs, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, They took righty!, Two derps in love with more derp, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, smut smut smut, stucky feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhubbverine/pseuds/Superhubbverine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Steve thought his world was over, he survived the wreckage and is captured by the elite Hydra. They broke him down and warped him to their own devices, now he meets a brunet that seems so familiar? With everything jumbled, he'll soon question.</p><p>Who the hell is Steve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An End to a New Beginning

The last he remembered was saying good-bye to Howard and Peggy, how the thought of meeting his best friend and secretly-deemed-husband was coming so soon. The reflection of the carrier diving into icy depths is clear in his own bright blues. He remembers the fire, the glowing tessaract that seem to disappear in thin air. Then again so was everything else.

So too did the man known as Steven Grant Rogers.

He awoke to a death-defying shout, arms straining against his binds as his panic-filled eyes open wide to the blurred imagery that's retaining its view. Lightning felt like it was coursing through him and he was cold, shivering and trembling with anxiety. It didn't helped that he's attached to some construction, surrounded by men in labs coats speaking a language that he felt like he shouldn't know, but does regardless.

Where is he?

Who is he?

And then he spots the brunet with the blank stare getting awaken from a frozen chamber. The man looked familiar. A glint reflected in his eyes and he spot his metal right arm painted with a gold-star. The brunet had one similar, but it was on the left and the star is red. Their eyes met, curious blue to a smirking near-steel, but they both felt the delightful shiver that resulted from their meeting.

The scientists introduced them to each other, the male is called the Asset and he was told he is the Catalyst. They were to be the Soldier to the Captain and the Right Arm to the Left of Mother Russia. The Catalyst didn't understand any of this, he just knew he wanted to follow wherever the Asset goes.

The undying need to protect him drove him to accomplish any mission.

They didn't see each other until weeks later when they were deem able to communicate and understand even the basics. The handlers put them in a room together to better understand if they were compatible at all. The Catalyst was more than happy at this idea, but then again, he isn't so sure what happy is.

The Asset watched him from the corner, leaning against the wall and for a moment they observed each other. Taking small steps as they circle closer to each other.

Closer. Closer. And closer until they were a breath apart. Blue searching blue, their foreheads pressed and it not only confused them both, but it made they feel good. Made them feel alive.

Noses nuzzling as they watch each other in an unsure manner, somehow they were walking backwards onto the bed. The Asset having to buckle on his back when his knees touched the edge, and The Catalyst thought the other was beautiful just as their chests touched. Metal threads into metal, flesh with flesh and when their lips sealed with the shyest brushing touch.

That was it, their world changed in an instant.

Groins grinding and rocking one another, moans and whines coming out of his...what was The Asset? He was... He was... The blond pulled back from teething against the throat, eyes wide and staring at the darken ones of The Asset and he shivered because he knew he had that same wanton stare. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment when a hand caressed his face, the question if he was okay is clear inside the action.

But when he looked back at the soldier underneath him, he had to ask.

"Mine?"

It was animalistic in nature, but with two men so unknown to the world they've lost, it was all they needed. He simply just watched the man, looked for any signs to bring a confirmation to what they wanted or more importantly what they meant to each other. He needed to hear that the other was his, belong to him only and he'll stop any that dares to defy that law.

"Yours.", was the hoarse reply that was like his own, but it felt right for them both. Even if they had just met, it felt like they knew each other for years and that familiarity keeps them sane in the dark world they're thrown into.

The Asset belonged to The Catalyst as does the opposite.


	2. I Know Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond is made, they're compatible, but let's see how that works with The Organization breathing down their necks. Is this the start of their salvation or will it end with their damnation.
> 
> \--Fucking Cher's "You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me." was playing the whole fucking time I was writing this and I just wanna barricade myself in a fortress of marshmallows and stuff my face with pie. What is wrong with my playlist today? Or any day?
> 
> ...Don't you start with me One Republic! No! It is too late to apologize. 
> 
> Sorry the chapters are short, D;. Forgive me!

"Yours." It seemed like the right thing to say and with the way the Catalyst acted, he was right. It felt right as it sounds.

The Asset stares at the Catalyst looking up from his position on the bed. He didn't know why he felt the urge to wrap his legs around the muscular hips, or to pull the man down and take him. But he does urge it. And he does succumb to those urges. Hands force down the taller as an unspoken answer to the question.

He didn't know why or how, but he could feel that the man was his and he this man's. Could feel it with every being of his body. It felt as if a lifetime ago they were lovers, were nothing without the other, and he didn't know how right he was. Yet his body tries to tell him with the signs of being so wanton, his bud twitching along with his member, with the moans and grunts that escaped him so easily.

The Catalyst's breath left him, it was all he needed to hear and he knew deep within how true the word rang. With a growl they were kissing again, soft to hard; slow to passionate; clothes gone and they were grinding and rocking to the sound of their own song. Lips rushed until their teeth were clashing and tongues entwined in a dance of the unknown. Their pleasure was heightening as they couldn't get enough of each other.

Winter Captain traced his lips along the stubble jawline until he was nibbling at the smooth throat, growling when the smaller tilt his head back to reveal more for him to mark. His fleshy fingers thread through long locks as the other took time to run along the toned body. Tracing the abs with gentle touches before grasping at the harden member. Purring happily when the sound of wicked pleasure reached his ears.

The sight of such a beautiful creature showing him the very intimacy of expressions sets him ablaze with lust. Cool thumb rubs the blunt head before stroking once, twice and a third until he rolled the sack and moved to rub the rosebud. Despite the tightness, he felt the experience there and yet, a part of him was growling possessively in the knowledge that he had taken this innocent part of his Mate. But how if they only just met. Instead of questioning it he kissed his man, inserting his middle metal digit and thrusting slowly within the tight heat.

Cock hardening further with the vibrations of the muffled moans their kissing silenced. He added a second before settling himself between the hiked legs and pressing against the ring. The assassins stared at each other, lust and an unknown feeling are shown to each other and only each other. Strong emotions rolled continuously through them and kept inspiring them for higher pleasure as The Catalyst filled The Asset with his whole being. Panting he rest his forehead to the other, a soft smile along with warm eyes is directed to his mate. It was a silent question, worried flashed within the blues, but when his submissive nodded everything felt right in the world.

He paced them slow and easy, as if afraid he would harm the other and break their fragile beginnings, but as the hips rocked to his and a pouting whine reached his ears. The Catalyst chuckled, it was an unusual action for him, but it did as their did, felt...right. They had no words to describe their joining other than that, right, they know nothing else and yet, they felt everything. Thrust, grind, moan and cry, he was hitting that cherished spot within his assassin and enjoyed his view. Long locks were sticky and messy along the skin, the Asset huffing with his face red and glistening with pleasured tears from the combination of pain and wanton lust. The Catalyst thought he looked more beautiful even in the start of the climax, he stroked the smaller male in time with each hard thrust.

Foreheads pressing, mouths agape with the shared silent scream as their bodies shuttered and slumped against each other. The Asset bit his lip, sucking the flesh deeply into teeth as his eyes clenched shut just as his tight ring spasms around the thickness inside him. Groaning low in a rumble in his chest, the hot sticky torrents filling his being made him feel complete. More than that, he belonged to someone. He belonged to the Catalyst and somehow that's the most important thing to him. Whimpering, he nuzzled the throat of his dominant, kissing along the flesh as he let's the man settled on top of him before happily letting the other take care of him. They fell asleep like that, the Catalyst holding onto what is his now forever his while the Asset enjoys not having to be the strong one for once and cuddling the chest underneath him. Happy that the handlers allowed him to have one good thing, a good reward for being a most treasured pet. 

They were both safe as long as they have each other. They would make sure of that.

The Catalyst woke to the sound of voices outside the door, arm tightening around his submissive, eyes already adjusting to the dark as his mind works for every possible scenario and a way to defend his lover if needed.

No one is going to hurt what is his.

He'll make damn sure of that.


	3. They're More Than Weapons, They're Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear True Believers,
> 
> I know I haven't been updating, several reasons for that and I'm just gonna end up listing three: car accident, less income = no internet for the longest time and file corrupting. You know I thought it'd be worse the first time around but nooo life knows how to keep things interesting. That aside, I'm working hard on recovering lost files and trying to dish out chapters for my stories and works to be sent out. I've got a buttload of work ahead of me, with a little bit of luck and lots of positive thoughts I might make this work. In this chapter two new players are introduced in the Game of Drones (har har I'm not hilarious), could this mean new allies for our dynamic duo? Or will they be another obstacle to take down? Find out in this episode of Drag-- Sorry, don't mind me. Medicine makes my already crazed brain, well, unstable. Just a bit.
> 
> Til next time,
> 
> Superhubbverine

 

Light from the horizontal slit at the near bottom of the steel door peers through before darkening as two plates slide into the room, the Asset woke up groggy with the rubbing of his eyes and a wincing hiss from his aching bottom. The light disappears and they are left with the meals on the floor, the Catalyst stops the Asset from moving, one partially to stop the other from injuring himself further, and two, to see if the food was not poisoned. He received a growl accompanied by a glare, but he shut that down with a more dominant one of his own. The Asset looked away instantly, lowering his head as if not to seem threatening.

 

Cautiously, the Catalyst kneel to where the trays lay, sniffing at the mush before tasting it in parts and after deeming it was safe to eat he brought it over to his submissive. He sat the man onto his lap and brought the spoon to his partner's mouth.

 

"Eat."

 

That was all that is needed to say in this strange relationship of theirs, the Asset smiled shyly, not really use to such kindness, yet not rejecting his provider. They fed like that, the Catalyst watching out for his submissive as the Asset finishes his meal before looking up at the man, eyes glinting in appreciation only to lean in for a small kiss as a means of a thank you. The dominant returned the affection, waiting for any more signs from outside of the room before eating his own meal; making sure he wasn't indulging, but feeding enough for energy and fast movement if needed. He didn't know where this paranoia came from, but he figured it was because of his instinctive need to take care of what is his. To ensure his pack of two is well taken care of.

 

As the newly-formed couple continue their strange ways and patterns they are unaware of the blinking red light of the camera hidden in the corner ceiling. It recorded their every action, movement and deliver detailed description to the scientists and handlers to adapt to what is being transcribed by latest weapons.

 

“They've imprinted?” Glasses shined from the lighting of the monitor, a soft sigh escaped the figure in a lab coat as he removes his frames and wipes them clean with the ends of a cloth. He places them back onto the bridge of his nose to return viewing the surveillance of the mated pair. _He_ , more importantly known as Dr. Josef Ivan Vandergulf, renown Russian biological behaviorist and psychologist in peculiar cases such as war trauma, primitive instincts with developing human psyche and yet, as of late of his recent capture, observing the mind-warping programming in stolen soldiers to create newly-formed weapons of war. This isn't what he had in mind when he accomplished his findings and awarded with years of hard work to develop such an education, but here he was, another tool just as the coupling in their cage are.

 

The human part of him wanted to set these poor individuals free, the scientist and doctor part knew that it be too dangerous with their mindset having been reset and it would only do more harm than good in the early stages. Josef bit the end of his pen before scribbling how the blond, Catalyst, immediately took to the brunet, Asset, as did the return affection. He kept his thoughts of the familiarity between the two as if they knew each other from some memory besides militia, he didn't need the Organization to wiped them for that. Not when they'll be wiped for less. For now, he could save them from the agony.

A knock on the door had him sit upright immediately into his chair, clearing his throat the lithe scientist answered the knock, giving whomever permission to come in. Luckily and unluckily for him and the living weapons he's observing it was an elite that entered. More or less Josef's boss (and personal tormentor it seems) within the project; a once standard-issued-German Nazi, blond-haired blue-eyed tall and muscular male, that's highly dutiful (annoyingly so). Major Wulfgang Fritz. To Josef, he's just another asshole to deal with. The shaggy-haired brunet swiped through the messy peppery fringes before having to clean his glasses in an attempt to ignore the man.

 

“Ah, welcome Wulfgang, what do I owe such _pleasure_.” The Russian knew he was getting a frown and glare from the disrespect, especially with the lack of enthusiasm in his voice, but what did he care? He was too important to kill for the project was greater than all of them, despite Josef wanting nothing to do with the world of mad men. Or perhaps they were all mad to begin with.

“It'd be better if you knew your place, and provide the proper _respect_.” Venom laced into hissing of words, the officer seething through flaring nostrils and the way his eyes narrowed so coldly, grudgingly watching the smaller Russian. His fist gripping around the handle of a dark crop laid against his thigh at a snort, the behaviorist always knew how to push his buttons and yet, Wulfgang couldn't help the twitching corner of his lips. A near amused smile from interacting with a man that rather challenged him than fear him.

“ _Respect_ is earned, not _given_. You of all people should know of this–” A small pained grunt escaped Josef's lips at the sudden swat to his chest; not enough to harm him thoroughly but it always did make him wonder what game the officer was playing at. Unimpressed greens glared into mischievous blues. “Have I not given you reasons to respect me”, questioned the still-amused soldier, enjoying the stare flickering between crop and himself. “I thought perhaps saving you from such an awful condition would bring you to do so, I mean, you were living atrociously. Misshapen shingles, dingy walls, piles of papers everywhere, too shabby for one's taste. Horrible, a terrible prison.” Fritz made a pitying sound that has Josef's glaring further.

“You mean, my _home_? The one you and your band of hooligans kidnapped me from my family in the dead of night!” Amazingly, the German looked innocently thoughtful for a moment. Muttering “Is that what you call it?” under his breath, low enough for himself, but not left unheard to his prisoner. An indifferent shrug followed by a long dramatic sigh. “So selfish, mein _comrade_.” Thin lips spread into an eerie smile, Josef clenched his fists around the armrest of his chair as the German had lean in far too close for his liking, yet Wulfgang held his position without a care. Enjoying the squirming smaller far too much.

“Come now, no need for that. We've known each other far too long for such trivials. For what, ten years? Perhaps more and yet... You are, after all, entirely mine to do with as I like. Isn't that right, _pet?_ ” Before Josef could even think of arguing Fritz was already bored and had taken his sight into viewing the two figures upon the screen. “How are the Weapons fairing?” It was Josef's turn to sigh, rubbing his tired eyes, knowing how the man wasn't going to be moving away any time soon and any words used against him was worthless. Clearing his throat, cleaning the muss of notes in a neat pile to the side before taking another glance at the newest formed couple. “They are–well, as to be expected considering they were taken by the same company, unlike the others.”

An interested hum encouraged him to continue, even if the behaviorist didn't wish to. Biting the lower lip in observation, unaware of the flickering stare from the officer, Josef gave another thought. Carefully choosing his words, not wanting a higher potential for wiping the subjects so early in their “re-birthing”. “In a sense this method allows either of them to feel a similar duty from previous company fighting, the animal part of their brains have already bonded; meaning if the Organization wanted to separate the two they have better luck building a colony on the moon. Either way, as long as they remained together they'll cooperate. They're fragile in the beginning, mentality is not all that clear in what they know. Basic training is going to have to be hold off at least a week, two at the most. They'll need to know how to function before...anything else.” He couldn't help but wince at that fully knowing these two poor beings will be turned into mindless killing machines, he only hoped their bond would at least save what's left of their humanity.

 

“They won't have a week, the Organization wants them ready in 48 hours.” Wulfgang would be lying to himself if he denied the fact that the Russian was cutest when he's spluttering and stammering his arguments. A smooth smirk worked its way onto his lips, darting out a tongue to wet the dry flesh. “Of course, for _you_ , pet, I will give you the two weeks.” He's stared at as though he's grown a second head, and that in a way was not far from the truth with how utterly delicious his little pet was. “Do not look at me like that, I capture you for your knowledge, did I not? If you say it is so, then the Organization can be patient. Can they not?” Humming as he's leaning closer than the behaviorist's obvious discomfort, even with all that blushing, glaring and most definitely scowling. “Course, I've been patient enough. Yes.” The German sounded as though he was talking more to himself because the next thing Josef knew their lips were touching in a brief brushing kiss; pushing him into a state of shock, eyes wide and the blush deeper than before. “Mmm, that was worth waiting I believe.”

There was that signature smirk again placed, white leather glove ruffling the shaggy locks, oddly affectionate than any of their previous interactions they've had for years. Fritz was at the door, back turned, faster than the blushing man could process.

“I will return within the week for an update, until than, dream of me, _mein pet_.” The last thing Josef heard was the chuckling soldier and the door clicking shut and he was left alone in the silence.

...

“Damn him!”

A hard thud from a book thrown at the wooden door along with a growling shouted string of Russian cursing was the last noise to be heard again in the otherwise quiet, pale working abode.

 

 


End file.
